La ilusión del corazón
by PuFeR-Smash
Summary: … Natsu había dicho a Gray que Lucy lo traía loco, le encantaba su cabello, su sonrisa y su mirada tan sincera… Pero aquí es donde inician los problemas… Ya que Gray sentía lo mismo… Pero hacia Natsu. Advertencia: Yaoi (ChicoxChico) contiene LEMON espero sea de su agrado.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo utilizo los personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1

Recuerdo de aquel viaje.

Lucy sabia mejor que nadie que algo extraño pasaba entre ella y Natsu, el dragón slayer no se digno a dirigirle palabra en todo el viaje, era muy extraño ver a Natsu actuar de esa forma, sobre todo, era doloroso ver que se llevaba increíblemente bien con las demás chicas del gremio pero con ella no. Tal vez había hecho o dicho algo que no debía, pero intentar acercarse a él era inútil, ya que lo único que hacia era evitarla…

Gray miraba la escena con gracia, ya que sabia exactamente que era lo que le ocurría al dragón slayer, se lo había dicho ya hace un tiempo, pero el peli-rosa era demasiado estúpido para entender su propio corazón. Para aclarar las cosas… Natsu había dicho a Gray que Lucy lo traía loco, le encantaba su cabello, su sonrisa y su mirada tan sincera… Pero aquí es donde inician los problemas… Ya que Gray sentía lo mismo… Pero hacia Natsu.

El mago de hielo no era tonto, sabia que si se le declaraba a Natsu, seria rechazado de inmediato, ya que Natsu amaba a Lucy desde que vio en ella el alma de la chica de sus sueños. Pero Lucy no sentía lo mismo, eso era debido a que Lucy ya estaba saliendo con otro chico, un chico que no pertenecía a Fairy Tail, pero que logro conquistarla con pequeñas acciones que superaron cualquier sacrificio increíblemente grande que hiso Natsu antes por ella. Para Gray, lo más doloroso, era ver a su Natsu tan herido, tan triste por culpa de la maga estelar, así que Gray le dio el consejo a Natsu de intentar ignorar por un tiempo a Lucy, ya que lo único que lograba la rubia en esos momentos, era entristecer al mata-dragones.

Y así había hecho caso Natsu al sabio concejo de su Amigo/Rival, no había hablado con Lucy desde que comenzó el paseo, y eso parecía estar frustrando a la Rubia, tanto así que en un momento de su ira, abofeteo a Natsu pidiéndole que no actuara de esa manera. Natsu respondió ante la agresión bajando la mirada y saliendo de el lugar en el que estaban (cabaña en la montaña) y corriendo hacia el bosque. Nadie más que Lucy, Natsu y Gray habían presenciado la escena, por eso al ver como Natsu corría el discípulo de UL se acercó a hablar con la maga estelar. Luego de un tiempo charlando (Unos 20 min) Gray se decidió ir a buscar al peli-rosa, sin antes pasarse por la habitación de Lucy por uno de los vestidos tan ajustados de Lucy y pantis y se llevo el conjunto completo de ropa incluyendo ropa interior.

Estaba anocheciendo… empezó a hacer frio… Natsu temblaba solitario sentado en una pequeña pradera que daba junto al río, era tan pacifico, le gustaba estar solo en un momento como ese pero algo le faltaba, necesitaba alguien que le escuchara, y como por arte de magia (y un poco de imaginación retorcida de este humilde escritor) de entre las sombras apareció Gray con una antorcha y una bolsa de color negro.

Pregunto como estaba su compañero, pero el salamander no parecía tener ánimos para nada, es por eso que gray dejo la antorcha en la mano de su compañero y fue en búsqueda de un par de ramas secas. Una vez de vuelta prendió fuego a estas e hizo una fogata, que no necesariamente podía ser para dar calor, dijo a Natsu que si quería podía comer del fuego que tenia la fogata, el mago de hielo miro los ojos de Natsu, esos ojos que demostraban que Natsu se sentía mejor que antes, el dragón-slayer agradeció al Fulbuster y este ultimo ofreciéndole su hombro para que llorara le dijo que no se preocupara y que recordara que siempre tendría a sus amigos a su alrededor con los cuales contar. Natsu comía del fuego mientras se desahogaba poco a poco con Gray, Le decía aquellas cosas que le molestaban mucho de Lucy y también murmuraba aquellos sentimientos tan profundos que sentía por la rubia. Gray se levanto para decirle que le había traído un pequeño regalo, y con esto, saco de la bolsa aquellas prendas y se las puso a un tronco viejo de árbol junto con una peluca rubia, cortesía de Mirajane la cual había hecho una sesión de fotografías y como regalo le habían dado la peluca que utilizo.

Gray dijo a Natsu que debía deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos, así que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era desahogarse con Lucy/árbol, pero Natsu pareciera que no tomo muy bien ese consejo, replicándole a Gray que eso no era sencillo y que el árbol tuviera la ropa de Lucy no lo motivaba, ya que no podía imaginarse a Lucy/árbol como la autentica maga estelar.

Lamentablemente la imaginación retorcida de Natsu no funcionaba en ese momento…

El mago de hielo, al observar esto ya no sabia que hacer, pero Natsu interrumpió sus pensamientos. El dragón-Slayer pidió a Gray un favor… Un gran favor.

Era muy tarde… todos en la cabaña de Fairy Tail estaban dormidos, Gray y Natsu habían salido al anochecer pero aún no volvían…

El mago de hielo se sentía extraño… Natsu reia… Natsu había pedido a Gray que usara la ropa de Lucy, y Gray sin mas remedio acepto, y con eso Natsu se paro frente a Gray el cual llevaba un vestido blanco muy ceñido a su cadera y que marcaba su torso, unas clacetas que llegaban hasta los muslos y unas zapatillas blancas, Una peluca rubia y claro esta… la ropa interior. Gray sonrojado era observado por Natsu, el mata-dragones reía, no podía creer que Gray llegara a ese extremo por poder ayudarlo. Gray apresuro a Natsu para que este dijiera sus sentimientos, y Natsu comenzó…

Lucy… No sabes… Cuanto te quiero… Eres una de esas personas que llego a mi vida y que espero siempre tener conmigo…

Y con esto Natsu se acercó mas a Gray… me gusta tu cabello y tu cintura Dijo el Dragón Slayer mientras tomaba la cintura de Gray. Natsu estaba poseído por los recuerdos de Lucy e imaginaba que a quien tenia delante suyo era ella… la rubia que el amaba, Gray se ponía nervioso, Natsu estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que el sentía la respiración del Peli-rosa sobre su cara. Y Natsu continuaba…

Me gustan tus ojos y me gustaría sentir tus labios y besar todo tu cuerpo… si tan solo me atreviera… Y con esto, Natsu bajo su mirada. Gray dijo el nombre de Natsu, pero la voz para el Dragón-Slayer era la de Lucy, y al ver a la chica en lugar de Gray no se controlo mas y comenzó a besarla con toda su pasión, sus respiraciones se aceleraban y sus cuerpos se agitaban por la emoción de ese beso… Gray estaba que no lo creía, no podía mover ningún musculo, Natsu uso sus manos para rodear la cintura de Gray y el mago de hielo uso sus manos para tomar la cabeza de Natsu y con esto, intensificar mas el beso. Natsu miraba a Lucy y perdió el control al ver esos ojos tan brillantes y comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de su amada con mucha pasión.

Gray era tocado por Natsu de una manera increíble, Natsu con sus manos tocaba el trasero de el mago de hielo mientras que con la otra tomo uno de los pezones de Gray y empezó a jugar con el, estaba excitado, y comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Natsu para poder observarlo detalladamente, era perfecto, lo que estaba ocurriendo era su sueño hecho realidad, y para Natsu era exactamente lo mismo, solo que el en lugar de ver a Gray veía a Lucy. Cuando Natsu estuvo desnudo de torzo, poso sus manos en las piernas de Gray y se aventuro bajo la falda para comenzar a tocar el trasero de Gray sobre las bragas de Lucy… Mientras tanto Gray con su pierna sentía el miembro de Natsu el cual le presionaba fuertemente el pantalón, en un grito desesperado de libertad… Y con un rápido movimiento Natsu bajo su cabeza hacia el torso de el mago de hielo y comenzó a besarlo y a chupar sus pezones de manera desenfrenada… Gray se retorcía de placer, por lo que cayó rendido completamente recostado sobre el césped y Natsu se le abalanzo encima, con una de sus manos Natsu saco las bragas y con la otra tocaba los labios de Gray.

Gray al verse en esa situación, comenzó a chupar los dedos de Natsu y eso excitaba mucho al mata dragones, tanto así que separo su cuerpo para mirar a Su amada y comenzó a sacarse el pantalón dejando ver su miembro grande y erecto, Gray lo miraba… Sabía lo que tenia que hacer… pero nunca antes lo había hecho… Así que con algo de torpeza tomo el miembro de Natsu y lo introdujo en su boca, comenzando así la Felación… Se sentía increíble para ambos, Natsu lo estaba disfrutando mucho, movía sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante impulsando la felación, mientras que el mago de hielo jugueteaba por la punta del miembro del dragón slayer, Beso sus testículos y comenzó nuevamente a chupar el miembro de Natsu haciendo que este se excitara a mas no poder…

Natsu no pudo más, tenía que hacerlo, desnudo por completo a Gray y con un rápido movimiento introdujo su pene en el Fulbuster…

Dolía… Pero se sentía tan bien, Gray sentía como Natsu exploraba su interior y no pudo callar ningún grito de placer, Natsu escuchaba los gemidos de Lucy y lo provocaban aún mas, comenzó a aumentar su velocidad y con esto, Gray empezó a sentir una excitación muy grande, le gustaba, le encantaba sentirse de esa manera, gemía de placer muy fuerte mientras que las respiraciones de ambos resonaban en el bosque solitario… Gray miro a Natsu y lo beso mientras continuaban las penetraciones, Te amo le dijo, y Natsu respondió lo mismo, Gray comenzó a pedirle a Natsu que aumentara su velocidad y Natsu comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido, en un momento cambiaron de posición y el mago de hielo quedo sentado sobre el peli-rosa, y comenzó a saltar haciendo que las penetraciones fueran mas profundas con cada uno de los saltos que el hacia, era el paraíso, sentir el pene de el mata-dragones dentro de si era la cosa mas maravillosa que podía experimentar, comenzó a saltar mas logrando que Natsu se excitara y con un rápido movimiento Gray quedo en el suelo nuevamente, el dragón slayer tomo las piernas del Fulbuster y las separo y con esto comenzó a darle profundo y muy rápido, Natsu gritaba y Gray también, El dragón slayer dijo que se corría, y el mago de hielo también, así que con todas sus energías comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad hasta que el momento llego… Natsu se corrió dentro de Gray y este último disfrutaba la sensación de tener el semen de Natsu dentro de su cuerpo… Natsu abrazo fuertemente a Gray para decirle:

Te amo Lucy… y así quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente Natsu despertó, pero estaba solo… no había nadie acompañándolo, se vistió y se fue hacia la cabaña, al llegar vio a Gray quien parecía estar muy mal y se le acerco a hablarle… Gray sonrojado aparento que nada había sucedido, mientras escuchaba como Natsu le decía que había tenido un sueño en el cual, había tenido sexo con Lucy, y que gracias a eso ya no se preocuparía más del asunto… Que gracias a ese sueño había liberado todos esos sentimientos de frustración.

Gray Fulbuster estaba destrozado… No era capaz de asimilar el que Natsu no recordaba la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos, le dolía mucho que pensara que solo había sido un sueño, pero le destrozaba el saber que había sido Lucy quien le provoco tanto placer.

El mago de hielo sonrió falsamente felicitando a Natsu se levanto y camino hacia afuera, Mientras que Natsu al ver a Lucy entrar a la habitación corrió para abrazarla pero algo extraño paso en ese momento, al abrazar a Lucy sintió como era diferente, que el cuerpo de Lucy no era como él lo recordaba en el sueño… Y luego de separarse de ella se puso a pensar una cosa que era muy evidente… Él había despertado desnudo en el bosque… Se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño, que de verdad había tenido sexo la noche anterior, pero no con Lucy… no recordaba nada, pero la ultima persona a la que recordaba haber visto era a Gray… Y con este pensamiento corrió en búsqueda de Gray para preguntarle si sabia algo del asunto.

Continuara?

! Hola a todos ¡

Espero que estén muy bien, gracias por pasar a leer este fic… quiero aclarar que son nuevo escribiendo, así que por eso las condiciones de este fic xd perdónenme.

No se si les gustaría una continuación, si es así o no, dejen uno de sus Review que saben que me ayudan un montón a mejorar.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo.


End file.
